kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ahmed Deedat
Sheikh Ahmed Hussein Deedat (Hindi: अहमद हुसैन दीदत, Urdu: احمد حسین ديدات), 1 lindi më [[1 korrik, 1918 dhe vdiq më 8 gusht, 2005, ishtë një skolastik mysliman i religjioneve komparative. religjionet komparative, autorë dhe ligjërues i njohur. Deedat ka ligjëruar ligjërata në stilin e tij komperativ në tërë botën dhe ishte shumë i njohur me debatet e tijë me skolastikët e religjioneve tjera. Jeta e hershme Ahmet Deedat lindi në Indi në vitin 1918, ai nuk e njihte babain e tij gjer në vitin 1926. Babai i tij rrobaqepës kishte emigruar në Afrikën e Jugut menjëherë pas lindjes së Ahmed Deedat-it. Pa edukim formal dhe në një varfëri të thellë ai shkoi në Afrikën e Jugut në vitin 1927 për të qenë së bashku me babain e tij. Kjo ishte hera e fundit që ai shihte nënën e tij pasi që ajo vdiq disa muaj më vonë. Në një gjendje të mjerueshme, varfëri të skajshme, pa edukim dhe pa anglishte (në atë kohë Afrika e Jugut ishte nën kolonin Angleze) ai filloi të përgatitet për rolin që do ta luante më vonë pa e ditur edhe vetë ai. Pas shpërnguljes në Afrikën e Jugut ai filli edukimin edhe atë duke kaluar me sukses barrierat gjuhësore si dhe duke kompensuar kohën e humbur me një sukses të jashtëzakonshëm. Përcjellur nga kushtet e vështira ekzistenciale ai ndërpreu shkollimin në moshën 16 vjeçare dhe filloi të merrej me punë të ndryshme tregtie. Më domethënëse nga këto ishte puna e tij në vitin 1936 në një shitore myslimane afër një punëtorie krishtere në Natal South Coast. Fyerjet e pa ndalshme ndaj Islamit nga ana e misionarëve në shitoren ku punonte djaloshi e nxitën djaloshin që të kundërshtojë në propagandën e tyre të pa drejtë. Ligjërime dhe debate Ligjëratën e tijë të parë me titull "Muhammedi (paqa qoftë mbi të): I dërguar i Paqes" e mbajti në vitin 1940, para 15 personave në kinemanë në provincën e tij. Pas një kohe të shkurtër numri i njerëzve u rrit dhe njerëzit tejkaluar dallimet racore që ishin shumë domethënëse në atë kohë në Afrikën e Jugut, për ta dëgjuar atë dhe për të marrë pjesë me pyetjet e tyre pas ligjërimit. I armatosur me zellin e tij Ahmed Deedat studjoi Biblën dhe filloi të mbajë debate dhe diskutime me misionarët. Kur ata kundërshtonin dhe propagandonin kundër Islamit ai kërkonte debatime rreth çështjeve të ndryhsme me misionarët dhe priftërit. Me këtë forcë Ahmed Deedat arriti famë në davet (Da’wah) - thirrje në islam. Angazhimin e tij në thirrje për Islam aspak nuk e ndalën as nuk e zbehen as martesa e tijë , as lindja e fëmijëve e as propaganda antiislame e misionarëve të krishterë. Me vrull misionarë për të projektuar të vërtetën dhe bukurinë e Islamit ai u angazhua në aktivitete të shumta gjat tri dekadave të ardhshme. Ai mbajti mësime mbi Biblën dhe ligjëroi ligjërata të shumta. Themeloi institutin As-Salaam, një institut ky për të trajnuar propaganduesit mysliman. Da`wah (thirrja në Islam) sëshpejti dominon tek ai, ku audienca gjatë ligjërimit të tij arrin në katërdhjetmi persona (40 000). Në vitin 1957 Sheikh Deedat sëbashku me dy shokët e tij themeluan The Islamic Propagation Centre International.Islamic Propagation Centre International (IPCI), president i së cilit ishte ai gjer në kohën e paralizimit të tijë në vitin 1996, që botoi shumë libra dhe i ofroi klasave të myslimanëve të ri. Në vitin 1986, ai vizitoi Arabinë Saudite për konferencë dhe u paraqit ne intervistën e parë të tij televizive, u bë i dukshëm në botën Arabe me personalitetin e tij dinamik dhe me diturinë e tij në religjionin komperati. Pastaj vizitoi shtetet si Aglia, Maroku, Kenia, Suedia, Australia dhe Danimarka në një tur ligjërimi dhe debatimi. Në SHBA u bë shum i njohur me debatin e tijë me ligjëruesin amerikan Jimmy Swaggart, të dëshmuar nga 8,000 persona në temën A është Bibla Fjala e Zotit. Deedat botoi mbi 20 libra dhe distribuoi me miliona kopje të pamfletave falas shumë nga të cilat janë përkthyer në shumë gjuhë të botës, gjithashtu dhe në gjuhën shqipe. Botime * Zgjedhja - Mes Islamit dhe Krishterimit - Volume I * Zgjedhja - Mes Islamit dhe Krishterimit - Volume II * Arab dhe Izrael, Luftë ose Paqë? * Can you stomach the best of Rushdie ? "Versetet Satanike" Refutation to The Satanic Verses * Krishti në Islam Christ in Islam * Combat Kit against Bible Thumpers. Combat Kit against Bible Thumpers * Crucifixion or Cruci-Fiction? Crucifixion or Cruci-Fiction? * A është Jezu Krishti Zot? * A është Bibla fjalë e Zotit? Is the Bible God's Word? * Muhummedi (a.s) më I Madhi * Muhummedi (a.s. Pasuesi Natyral i Krishtit. Muhummad PBUH the Natural Successor to Christ * Kur'ani Mrekullia e Mrekullive * Resurrection or Resuscitation of Jesus Resurrection or Resuscitation of Jesus * Myslimani në Lutësin * Si e ka Emrin? What is his Name? * Çka thot Bibla mbi Muhammedin (a.s.) Profetin e Islamit? What the Bible say about Muhummad pbuh the Prophet of Islam? * Çka thot Intelekti Eminent mbi MUHUMMEDIN (a.s.)? * What was the Sign of Jonah ? What was the Sign of Jonah? * Kush e largoi Gurin ? Who moved the Stone? Vdekja Më 3 maj 1996, Sheikh Ahmed Deedat pësoi një insult cerebral nga i cili mbeti i paralizuar nga qafa e mëposhtë, gjithashtu nuk mund të fliste dhe gëlltiste. Ai u dërgua në spital në Riad ku u mësua të komunikojë përmes lëvizjeve serike të syve. Ai kaloi nënt vitet e tijë të jetës gjer në vdekjen e tij në shtëpinë e tij në Verulam, Afrika e Jugut duke i ikurajuar njerëzit për angazhim në thirrje në Islam. Ai vazhdoi të pranojë qindra letra në mbështetje nga e gjithë bota. Më 8 gusht 2005, Ahmed Deedat vdiq në shtëpinë e tijë në Trevennen Road, Verulam në provincën e KwaZulu Natalit. Referencat *Ahmed Deedat Publications FREE DOWNLOAD *Free Videos of Ahmed Deedat Free downloadable videos of Ahmed Deedat and other Islamic scholars. *Books by Ahmed Deedat contains links to books by Ahmed Deedat. *Lectures and Debates of Ahmed Deedat contans all highest and lowest quality Lectures on the internet rm bad quality files and mpeg1,2 and 4 best quality lectures and Debates. *Is the Bible God's Word? One of the most common books that has become the centre of Deedat's debates. *What the Bible says about Muhammed *Muhammed, the Natural Successor to Christ An argument that the promised comforter mentioned by Christ during his last supper, was not referring to the Holy Ghost, but to the Prophet Muhammed. *Christ in Islam *Crucifixion or Cruci-fiction One of the most popular reads that argues against the crucifixion and resurrection of Christ. *Video files of some of the talks and debates of Ahmad Deedat *A comprehensive listing of other Deedat books that can be read online *1Biography of Ahmed Deedat by the IPCI. *2News regarding Deedat's death by the IPCI -- mentions refusal of entry by Nigeria and France. *Famous Muslims gives a nice, but outdated, biography of Ahmed Deedat. *Lectures by Ahmed Deedat - Aswat Al-Islam (The Sounds of Islam). *Islamonline website Tribute *Renowned scholar Ahmed Deedat dies - DAWN *Information about Peace TV which airs Sheikh Ahmed Deedat's programs *free material by Sheikh Ahmed Deedat Materiale: ligjërata dhe debate * Ahmad Deedat's faqja oficiale: http://www.ahmed-deedat.co.za/homepage.asp * IPCI (Islamic Propagation Center International)http://www.ipci.co.za * Comparative Religion (Islamic Research Foundation)http://comparativereligion.islamicresearchfoundation.net * Video nga Ahmad Deedat's debate dhe ligjërata http://store.yahoo.com/talkislam/video-debates---speeches-of-ahmed-deedat.html * Jeta e Ahmad Deedat nga Asem Khanhttp://english.aljazeera.net/NR/exeres/965AA283-70ED-49D8-B3DA-8B37C0A4EAB6.htm * Video ligjërata nga Ahmed Deedat në Google Videos http://video.google.com/videosearch?q=ahmed+deedat Shih edhe * Daveti * Islami Category:Lindje 1918 Category:Vdekje 2005 Category:Personalitete Islame Category:Shkrimtarë afrikano jugorë ar:أحمد ديدات dv:އަޙުމަދު ދީދާތު en:Ahmed Deedat es:Ahmed Deedat fr:Ahmed Deedat id:Ahmed Deedat ml:അഹ്മെദ് ദീദാത്ത് ms:Ahmed Deedat nl:Ahmed Deedat